Break Every Rule
by theraininspring
Summary: There's always someone you'll break every rule for. Blair confronts Chuck after his comments at the hotel and nothing is as it seems. Could there be more to the Chuck than she thought? CxB one-shot, pls review.


My take on what should have happened after "A Thin Line."  
**And a warning, there is some minor course language in the fic** (the F-bomb is used quiete a bit but its all in character--i think).

Please review!

* * *

_and she was there too drownig and wanting it over  
and her hope was all lost  
all hope was lost given up and never again _

She didn't know why she was at his penthouse door. All she knew was no one treated her like that. No one used her and got away with it.

She didn't know what she was going to say but she was going to make sure Chuck Bass understood no one disrespected the Queen B and if there was one thing Blair had gained from her conversation with Serena it was that no one could rule the Upper East Side better than her.

A rise to the top again would be imminent. A round of martinis was of course ordered in celebration. And perhaps a few more after that. She really wasn't sure how many rounds they had ordered but as the evening progressed it became clear to Blair that step one in her regaining the thrown was putting Chuck in his place.

Her tiny knuckles pounded furiously on the door. She didn't care if she woke the neighbors.

She glared and knocked louder. Maybe she did want to wake others. Chuck deserved trouble.

He opened the door a crack, shirtless with only his boxers and a robe on. His eyes red and alcohol still on his breath.

She pushed the door open and placed a firm finger square at his chest and backed him into the suite.

"You! Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Her eyes narrowed, "I am a Waldorf. No one, no one talks to me like that and gets away with it."

He hit the wall with a soft thud. Confusion written across his face but Blair continued.

"I am not a horse. I am not a whore. And I am more of a lady than you could ever handle Bass."

Her finger still pressing into his warm chest, her gaze still able to kill if possible.

His eyes focused and he took in what she said.

She saw laughter in his eyes before he swiftly pinned her to wall. She wasn't afraid but his grip was firm.

"You have some nerve Waldorf. Marching in here on your high horse and asking me who I think I am. Who do you think you are? Huh? I don't answer to you Blair."

She shoved him away looking into his eyes once more.

His gaze remained icy.

"I should have known better than to trust you when you said you'd be there. I should have known better than to expect anything other than you being an ass because that's all you are Chuck. A fucking self absorbed ass."

She began to walk towards the door but Chuck was far from done.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her face close to his.

"I'm no one's last choice. Get it Blair. I am too good looking, too smart, too rich to be anyone's fucking last choice."

She growled and pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"No one is ever going to take that act seriously Chuck. You sound like you almost have standards."

He was laughing now, running his hands through his short dark hair.

"You don't get it do you Blair? I do have standards. I have rules. I broke them all for you and guess where it got me? No where. I'm done with this. I learned my lesson"

She pulled him by his robe, bringing him closer.

"What's wrong Chuck? Never played with fire? You should have known you can get burned."

She let him go and he began to laugh once again.

"I would have walked through fucking fire for you Blair. But I will not, I cannot, just stand back and let you walk all over me whenever the hell you please. I was in it 100 percent with you. I wanted to try for something real but I'm over it. It's not fucking worth it."

He walked away from her and towards the bar in desperate need of a drink. He could care less what she did or what she did.

No one would believe such words had ever escaped his mouth if she did decide to tell the world that Chuck Bass may actually have a heart.

But at least she knew.

_the end it was the end the sirens were pulling him down  
and his heart was cold so very cold you believe it might never have beat_

Her breath was caught in her throat. She leaned against the wall to help support her suddenly weak legs.

She tried to convince herself she had just misheard what the ultimate womanizer of the Upper East Side had said to her. It had to be the alcohol. It had to be. But his words continued to echo in her head.

'Something real.'

She tried to think but her mind felt so heavy. She closed her eyes.

Chuck never bought jewelry, he never confessed feelings, he never even slept with the same girl twice. And yet here she was, the exception to every rule he had ever made standing in his suite. He had let her in when he could have easily turned her away long ago.

She took small steps towards him. His back to her and a glass in his hand. She had to know.

She gently turned him to face her. Her cold hands finding warmth against his chest. His heart beating strongly as she closed her eyes and stood there for a moment taking it all in.

"You scare me Chuck. More than anyone I know. You are so good to me its unreal but then…" she paused, trying hard to find the words, "But then you are so cruel I don't know what to do. I don't know how to react or even believe I can still trust you. I want to but you make it so hard sometimes."

His hands made their way to her face and traced it softly with a finger. Her perfect jaw line, her perfect lips, her perfect cheekbones. He breathed her in.

He promised himself this wouldn't happen but here he was. And here she was.

"Blair…" he trailed off. Unsure of what she wanted to hear. Unsure of how to show her how wrong he had been about everything he did. Everything he said.

He opened his mouth again but found himself speechless for the first time in his life. What if he said the wrong thing?

He felt so vulnerable in front of her right then and she seemed to understand.

She took a step closer closing the small gap between them.

He didn't need to say anything. The way his body relaxed and his pulse quickened when she touched him was more than enough of an answer.

She lifted a finger and tilted his chin downwards so his eyes had nowhere to look but in hers.

"You aren't my last choice Chuck. You scare me and you amaze me and you fucking confuse me but _never_ are you my last choice."

There was no point denying it. Standing there with his body against hers everything felt so right. The chaos of the past few days disappeared.

She knew she'd be Queen B again and perhaps there could be a new King in her court.

She stood on her tiptoes kissed him softly and smiled to herself; every court did need a scandal.

He deepened the kiss. They could talk more in the morning. Right then all Chuck Bass knew was that he was ready to break every rule he had ever made himself once more for Blair Waldorf.

_but watch as fingertips touch and the life floods in  
and they swim to the sun  
and the long night surrounds me  
you turn me around_

* * *

This little one-shot has been floating around my head for ages. I hated the way "A Thin Line Between Nate and Chuck" ended so here is the extended ending of the episode (at least in my opinion). Plus I've been very bored with the writer's strike so I thought I'd try my hand at GG fanfiction. 

Aqualung--You Turn Me Round. Somehow when I was writing this I knew it had to go with an aqualung song. Just something about Chuck/Blair screams Aqualung to me.

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
